Mais je saigne encore
by kyochan95
Summary: et tu n'es pas à moi... tu es à 'lui'" Inspirée d'une chanson de Kyo "mais je saigne encore". HPDM.


**Auteur **: Kyochan95 à votre service !

**Disclaimer **: Les persos de Harry Potter ne sont toujours pas à moi !! Dommage...

**Résumé **: "et tu n'es pas à moi... tu es à 'lui'" Inspirée d'une chanson de Kyo "mais je saigne encore". HPDM.

**Note **: Me revoilà avec un Two-shot ! J'ai retrouvé la chanson "Mais je saigne encore" de Kyo, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette fic. J'ai déjà tout prévu, et je sais déjà comment ma fic va finir :-). Bonne lecture, enjoy !!

**Mais je saigne encore...**

Je te vois partir de ton travail. Comme tous les jours. A chaque fois, je viens, je sais que je vais de nouveau avoir mal, mais qu'importe ? J'aime tant te voir... Tu vas vers ta voiture. Oui, tu n'as jamais aimé les moyens de déplacements magique, sauf en cas de nécessité. Donc, en partant de ton travail, tu prends toujours ta voiture... même en venant... Je trouve ça terriblement amusant... enfin... trouvais... je n'ai pas vraiment l'âme à rire, pour le moment...

Je vois la voiture, noire, comme mon âme à présent, tourner au bout de la rue. Je ne peux pas la suivre. Qu'importe, je sais où elle va. Chez toi. Chez 'vous'... Alors je transplane. Comme tous les jours... Est-ce ma faute, si j'aime tant te voir, que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te suivre ? Même si je sais que tous les jours, je vais de nouveau avoir mal ? Tellement mal que je vais encore et toujours m'enfoncer dans ce projet ? Est-ce vraiment ma faute ? Mais, bien évidemment, tu ne vas pas me répondre... tu ne vas même pas me voir... comme d'habitude, comme chaque jour. Mais qu'importe... Je veux te voir, toi, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton corps... entendre ta voix...

J'arrive en bas de chez toi. Un immeuble... tu habite au rez-de-chaussée. Facile, pour espionner. De toute façon, j'ai toujours été naturellement doué pour ces choses là... Même si tu habitais au 5ème étages, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe chez toi. Tu arrives. Je vois la voiture se garer. Et toi en sortir. Tu es toujours aussi beau... voire même plus beau chaque jour. Tu es véritablement resplendissant. Tu portes simplement un jean, noir, et une chemise, noire, négligemment déboutonnée en haut, une simple cravate, toujours noire, défaite, autour de ton cou. Je vois à tous ces détails que cette journée n'a pas été des plus paisibles, pour toi. Je vois aussi, par ta démarche, que tu es légèrement énervé. Mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter ta beauté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te respecter, pour cette aura que tu as, et que tu as toujours eut. Quand je me battais contre toi, à Poudlard, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de te l'envier. Et maintenant, je sais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais m'aller... car c'est une partie intégrante de toi. Et tu n'es pas moi, et tu n'es pas à moi... tu es à 'lui'...

Tu rentres dans ton bâtiment. Je sais que dans 30 secondes, tu seras rentré. Dans 30 secondes, tu le verras lui. Comme le plus infâme des voyeurs, je ne peux m'empêcher d'aller voir par la fenêtre, après m'avoir lancé un sort de désillusion, pour ne pas être vu. Je regarde, et, comme je l'ai dit, 30 secondes plus tard, tu es là, dans ton salon, et 'lui' est là, pour t'accueillir. Il voit du premier coup d'oeil, comme moi juste avant, que tu n'es pas bien. Il se lève, et je le maudis de tout mon être d'être aussi beau. Presque aussi beau que toi. Vous formez un beau couple... même si ça me tue de plus en plus, de me l'avouer... Il te prend dans ses bras, et mon coeur se fait déjà sentir. Il se rappelle à moi, douloureusement, me rappelant que tous les jours, je vois ça, et tous les jours, j'en ressors brisé. Mais je me suis promit que c'était le dernier jour. Oui, c'est le dernier jour que je viens te voir, mon Ange. Dernier jour où je suis l'infâme voyeur, qui vous épie, toi et lui, chez vous, pour se briser de plus en plus. Mais ce qui se passa ce jour là, ce dernier jour, acheva de me briser. Jamais je ne m'étais préparé à voir ça. Pour être franc, je le savais, mais jamais encore, je ne l'avais vu. Depuis le temps que je t'espionne... D'ailleurs, me pardonnerais-tu, si tu le savais ? Je me gifle mentalement... ce genre de question est inutile. Totalement.

Donc, je le vois t'embrasser, lentement, et t'allonger doucement sur le canapé. Tu le regardes, surpris, et je suis persuadé qu'il te regarde avec amour, et qu'il te sourit. Car tu souris aussi, mon Ange, et tu l'embrasses en retour. Puis, tu inverses les positions, le mettant sous toi. Et là, déjà, je sentais que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas détacher mon regard du tableau que vous formez. Surtout de toi, qui est si beau, si parfais... Je te vois doucement le déshabiller, et lui embrasser le torse. Ça fait mal. Très mal. Chaque baiser que tu lui offres, et qui le fait soupirer, me fait l'effet d'une lame, enfoncée profondément, dans mon coeur, dans mon âme. Tu lui embrasses tout le torse, et je vois à son visage rougissant qu'il apprécie énormément. Je te vois lui détacher son pantalon, et je lis sur ses lèvres ton prénom, et un "encore, encore..." que je devine sensuel, et plein de désir. Tu te redresses, et enlèves ta cravate et ta chemise... magnifique... tu as un dos extraordinaire, le sais-tu Amour ? Ton dos, finement musclé, merci le Quidditch, est une tentation à toute personne normalement constituée. J'ai tellement envie de passer une main dessus, toucher ta peau, qui doit être si douce au toucher... mais déjà, tu te penches, et l'embrasse, langoureusement. Et je te vois faire de légers mouvements de va et vient, frottant tes hanches aux siennes, vous excitant, tous les deux... Merlin, je suis le plus infâme voyeur, et aussi l'homme le plus brisé de la terre... mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de vous. J'ai dit que c'était le dernier jour, alors, je ne pouvais pas partir maintenant... même si ça me brise... suis-je fou ? Sûrement... je suis complètement fou, j'ai perdu la tête... mais ça, depuis longtemps... depuis que je t'ai vu avec lui, pour la première fois...

Vous vous débarrassez rapidement de vos pantalons, et vous vous embrassez comme si votre survie en dépendait. Et ça achève, à petit feu, la mienne. Tu le débarrasses de son dernier vêtement, et lui du tient... Oh, mon Ange, tu es si parfais... j'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... je pourrais le crier des milliers de fois, sans me lasser... mais ma respiration se bloque dans ma gorge quand je te vois te mettre entre ses jambes. Si je n'avais pas encore deviné, ce qu'il se passait, à ce moment là, je n'ai plus eut aucun doute. Je pose mes mains sur la fenêtre, et ne peut m'empêcher de murmurer ton prénom. Futile, car je suis invisible, et la fenêtre empêche tous sons de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ce salon, où toi et lui n'allaient faire plus qu'un... et je te vois le préparer, amoureusement, alors que mes yeux s'embrument de larmes. Malgré ça, je peux encore voir parfaitement ce qu'il se passe. Voir son visage tordu par le plaisir que tu lui apportes. Voir sa jouissance malsaine, alors qu'il t'accueille en lui, dans un cri de plaisir, que j'entends très légèrement, très étouffé. Et tu commences des mouvements en lui... je te vois pencher ta tête en arrière, alors que toi aussi, tu ressens ce plaisir, de t'enfoncer en lui, encore et encore... Je le vois s'accrocher à toi, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et lis sur ses lèvres ton prénom, qu'il répète comme une litanie, qui a pour but de t'exciter encore et encore... vil manipulateur qu'il est... et ça fonctionne. Tu accélères tes mouvements, fermant les yeux, alors que lui te dévorait du regard... tes mains ne sont pas en reste, l'une d'entre elle vient prendre son membre érigé en main, et fait le même mouvement, que tu fais en lui... et ton autre main lui caresse le torse...

Je serre les poings, alors que je vous vois, doucement, atteindre l'orgasme... le septième ciel... sais tu, mon Ange, que je ne l'ai jamais connu ? Je voulais garder ce privilège pour la personne, l'unique et chère personne que j'aimerais vraiment... et la seule dont j'ai envie de donner ce privilège, c'est toi... et toi, tu n'en veux pas... car tu l'as ailleurs... car tu l'as de 'lui'... mais, malgré ça, jamais je ne me suis donné ou j'ai prit quelqu'un. Je ne pouvais pas. Non, ça m'était impossible.

Et je te vois accélérer tes mouvements, en lui, et sur sa verge, alors qu'il crie ton prénom, et des 'oui' qui me semblent si distinct... Merlin, je me sens si mort, déjà... quand je vous vois si vivant...

Finalement, un dernier mouvement de ta part, et je vois bien que tu es terrassé par l'orgasme... Lui ne tarde pas à te rejoindre, dans cet état qui semblait si merveilleux, quand il était décrit par mes amis... que je n'ai plus depuis longtemps. Soit mort, par la guerre, soit éloignés de moi, quand ils ont su ce que je faisais... que je t'épiais...

Tu te reposes sur lui. Il te caresse le dos, puis le visage, alors que tu t'endors, doucement. Tu es apaisé. Oui, ça se voit, sur ton visage. Tu es serein... un véritable ange...

J'arrive enfin à me décoller de ta vitre, et je sens mes larmes couler librement sur mes joues. Je titube légèrement, et transplane. Directement chez moi. Je fonce dans les toilettes, et je vomis. Ma vie m'a finalement complètement quittée, et, une fois finit, je me redresse, et me rince la bouche, puis le visage. Ce fut le dernier jour... et comme si vous le saviez par d'obscures forces, vous m'avez servit le bouquet final... mais j'en ai assez de souffrir, et de vivre... me suicider ? Jamais je ne le ferais. Et surtout, pourquoi ? Qui me regrettera ? Certainement pas toi. Le reste n'a aucune importance.

Je marche, d'un pas assuré, à travers les couloirs de ma maison. Non, de mon manoir. Je souris, doucement. Le premier sourire, depuis très longtemps. Je trouve ma situation misérable. Moi, l'être fier par excellence, le dernier descendant d'une longue famille de sang pur, les Malfoy... Moi, Draco Malfoy, amoureux de mon pire ennemi d'enfance... amoureux d'Harry Potter... d'un ange... Et je souris. Puis je ris. Je n'arrête pas de rire. Suis-je véritablement devenu fou ? La réponse doit être oui. Je vais dans les cachots, les épaules continuellement secouées de ce rire de dément qui me prend. J'ai l'âme à pleurer, à me laisser crever, et je ris. Je ne fais que rire, de ma situation. Alors, je pose une main sur la pierre des fondations de mon manoir. Sa magie m'envahie. Je la sens couler en moi. Je sens les défenses de mon manoir, je sens où sont chaque elfe de maison que je possède, et je sens aussi que le manoir désapprouve ce que je m'apprête à faire. Mais je n'en ai cure. Alors, j'interdis l'accès aux Aurors. J'interdis l'accès à tes amis, aux miens. J'interdis l'accès à tous... sauf à toi, et à mes prochains 'disciples'... Je regarde mon bras droit. Un dragon y est tatoué. J'ai honteusement plagié le défunt seigneur des ténèbres. Mais je voulais que tu saches. Je voulais que tu devines facilement. Je continue de rire. Je me fais peur. Mais je me fiche de tout. Pour une fois, moi, Draco Malfoy, vais m'enfoncer dans la folie la plus totale. Je veux te faire mal, une toute dernière fois. Je veux que tu souffres, comme moi j'ai souffert. Mon Ange, je veux que ton attention soit portée sur moi. Et je suis capable de tout. Tu es le seul qui puisse me tuer. Je refuse de le faire moi-même, et de la main d'une autre personne ? Je préfère encore le faire moi-même. Mais toi, c'est différent. Alors, je pose un doigt sur la marque. Je la sens chauffer. Je sens mes disciples venir. Il savent que c'est l'heure. Ils savent que c'est notre heure. Ils ne savent pas mes véritables intentions. Mais je m'en fiche. Je continue de rire, alors qu'ils apparaissent, autour de moi. Un cercle. Ils forment un cercle. Chacun voit leur visage caché par un masque. Argenté. Encore un plagiat. Encore un indice pour toi. Je ne me cache pas le visage. Je veux que tu saches, qui est à la tête de tout ça. Je veux que ton attention soit portée entièrement sur mon être. Alors, à quoi bon me cacher ?

" Messieurs, Dames... notre heure est venue. Nous ne sommes qu'un petit nombre, ici, mais en dehors, vous savez autant que moi que nous n'avons rien à envier à l'imposteur qu'était le pseudo Lord, Voldemort. Contrairement à lui, je sais vous estimer à votre juste valeur. Je n'attends de vous qu'une chose. Qu'un bain de sang emplisse vos pas. Du sang de Moldu, de sorcier, sans pur, ou pas, qu'importe. Tant qu'ils sont contre nous. Vous pouvez commettre les pires atrocités. La seule chose qui vous sera punie, de ma part, est l'insubordination. Je ne supporte pas qu'on ne m'obéisse pas. Et je ne supporte pas non plus qu'on s'attaque à moi. Disciple, êtes vous de mon côté ?!"

Un cri monstrueux, de leur part, emplit mes cachots. Je rigole, et ils me suivent. Oui, Harry... Je t'aime tant que je vais remplacer une certaine personne que tu as haï de toutes tes forces, pour avoir cette même haine. Je ne supporte plus ton indifférence. Je veux soit ton amour, soit ta haine. Et comme ton amour est déjà prit, alors, je vais prendre ta haine !!

Je sors, et je me sens suivi. Je me dirige vers la sortie, et je transplane. Ils me suivent. Nous atterrissons devant le ministère de la magie. Nous formons, pour le moment, un groupuscule des plus misérable. Mais je souris. Je pointe ma baguette vers le ciel, et un magnifique dragon argenté empli le ciel, et rugit. Un millier de sorcier apparaît derrière moi. Que dis-je... Une bonne dizaine de millier. Mes cher disciple ont bien fait leur travail... des anglais, des français, des américain, italiens, espagnols... toutes les nationalités sont regroupées derrière moi. Et nous allons d'abord nous attaquer à Londres Moldu. Je ne serais pas en reste, non... au contraire.

Et la bataille commença...

Dans un cri, reprit par tous mes disciples, puis par tous ceux qui se sont ralliés à notre cause, nous attaquons les Moldu. Je tue, je torture... le sang commence à tâcher mes vêtements. Je suis rouge... j'ai toujours aimé le rouge, mais je n'aime pas ce rouge là... et je tue. Je tue encore et encore. Je n'ai pas peur, pour les gens que j'aime. Mes disciples ont des ordres précis. Ils savent qui faire prisonniers, et qui tuer. Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Et je tue encore.

Je ne savais pas que tuer, une fois soit même mort, était si facile. Mais alors que j'arrache de plus en plus de vie, je sens quelque chose plomber mon coeur. Je sens quelque chose me faire mal. Très mal. Mais je continue. Je revois les pertes de la première guerre. Les pleurs des rescapés. La douleur dans leur regard. Et je tue. Encore, et encore, et encore... comme dans une joie morbide, qui me pousse à aller jusqu'au bout de moi-même. Je ne sens pas mes larmes couler, et je continue. Puis, finalement, tout cesse. J'ai tout cessé. Les sorciers du ministère se battaient contre nous. J'ai fait le cesser le feu. Ils se sont arrêtés aussi. Mes disciples, et mes ralliés se mettent derrière moi, face à tout le ministère en entier. Le ministre est là. Tu es là aussi, à ses côtés, devant tous les autres. Bien entendu, on t'a informé, et tu as accouru. Quand tu me vois, tes yeux s'écarquillent. Oh mon Ange, j'ai enfin ta reconnaissance, j'ai enfin ton regard posé sur moi... et ça me donne envie de te faire encore plus mal, afin que jamais mon nom ne sorte de ton coeur !!

" Draco Malfoy !!

- En personne, monsieur le Ministre...

- Que... Malfoy... ?

- Et oui, Potter. Surpris ?"

Tu sembles si désemparé... je me retiens de te crier mon amour, gardant mon masque.

" Que voulez vous, Malfoy ?!

- Ce que je veux ? N'est-ce pas simple ?

- Draco !!"

Une personne, de grande taille, noir, apparaît. Blaise.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu n'as jamais pu... tu n'as jamais voulu ça !! Arrêtes tout ce cirque !!

- C'est trop tard, mon cher ami. J'y suis enfoncé jusqu'au cou."

Je te regarde. Toi, le seul qui m'importe...

" Potter. Tu as vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, cet imposteur... Penses tu pouvoir venir à bout de moi ?

- Je ne te reconnais plus Malfoy...

- Je ne te demande pas de me reconnaître !! Alors ?! Réponds à ma question !!

- ...

- Réponds !!

- ... Oui...

- Bien !! Demain, 22h, à mon manoir... Nous verrons lequel de nous deux est le plus fort... A demain... mon Ange..."  
Et je transplane, suivi de tous mes disciples, alors que les ralliés disparaissent. Je n'ai pas regardé ton visage, après que j'ai dit ça. Mais j'ai vu le regard de Blaise. J'ai su. J'ai su, à ce moment là, qu'il savait tout. Mais qu'importe ? Demain sera le grand jour. Le jour où enfin, je pourrais véritablement mourir de tes mains. Comme j'ai hâte... !!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry referma le petit carnet, en pleurant. Il avait insisté, pour le lire, et maintenant, il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou non...

" Harry... ?"

Il leva la tête, et sourit à celui qui s'approchait de lui.

" Harry... tu pleures...

- Je sais... mais ça fait si mal...

- Arrêtes de lire ça, c'est du passé, maintenant...

- Je sais... mais... c'est... je ne m'en rendais même pas compte...

- Harry, tire un trait sur tout ça. Tout est terminé. Jette ce carnet au feu.

- Non !! Je veux lire...

- ... Tu es sûr ?

- Absolument certain... je veux lire... je veux savoir...

- ... Harry...

- S'il te plait..."

L'Autre soupira, et s'assit à côté du brun. Ce dernier posa sa tête contre son épaule et regarda le petit carnet. Il soupira, et le rouvrit... il devait finir... il le devait...

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette première partie !! Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Et à votre avis... Qui est "l'Autre" à la fin ? Il y aura un mort dans cette fic... Mais qui ? :-) Et que s'est-il passé ? Tant de question... :-) Aller, à la prochaine ! Le second chapitre ne devrait pas tarder, dès que je l'ai écrit, et eut quelques reviews fu fu ! Review ? :-)


End file.
